


Don't Worry About the Wait.

by HearMyWords



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F L U F F, Fluff, K2 - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, cute and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearMyWords/pseuds/HearMyWords
Summary: Kyle's been waiting at the booth for almost two and half hours. He's practically having an anxiety attack by this point. Sweat running down his brow and breaths coming in shaky and unsteadily. Jesus Christ. He needs to get it together.





	

Kyle let's out a shaky breath. _Calm down._ He tells himself.  _Everything's fine._ He nods, combing a hand through his thick hair nervously as he tapped his foot, waiting.

 

Two hours.

 

Two  _h o u r s ._

 

That's how long Kenny has kept him waiting for. Kyle frowned. Out of _all_  days to be late he chose today. He scowled. _Maybe this is a sign._  He thinks briefly before pushing that thought aside and shaking his head. _No_ _way._ He wanted this. Kyle **wanted**  this. Slowly Kyle let his hand detach from his hair and slide into the pocket of his jacket, twisting the golden ring he bought several months back between his fingers while smiling to himself. _Still there._ He nodded.

Suddenly the table shook. Kyle instantly was pulled back into reality and looked up in surprise to see Kenny fumbling into his seat. _Fucking **finally.**_ He thought, fingertips pinching the golden band in anticipation. "Sorry man." Kenny said hurriedly as he sat down. "I got caught up at work and then Cartman called about some shit and there was this big accident on 1st Street and when I took the freeway traffic was a _bitch_  and I'm just--" He paused, heaving in a breath. "--I'm really sorry." He said earnestly and Kyle stared, examining him. He was wearing the black coat Kyle bought him two Christmases ago. His hair was aloof and in much need of a brushing, face red with exhaustion and blue eyes darting to and from Kyle nervously as his eyebrow twitched. Waiting for his boyfriend to repsond. The redhead smiled.

This was it.


End file.
